User talk:Danzilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Minya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 19:22, November 15, 2009 Your edits Please use proper grammar when posting thanks Troycool - Im an Administrator, Need Help? Message me 01:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You have been very active..maybe you might be an admin soon...who knows Troycool - Im an Administrator, Need Help? Message me 16:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Rights Hello, I have granted you administrator rights due to your edit count and quality. Since I have granted you this you must be more active or it will be revoked. If you have any questions or do not wish to be an administrator, message me on my talk page Scratch that, I need confirmation that you want to accept this responsibility Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR 15:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Administrators http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Wikizilla:Administrators#Introduction_to_Administrators Overall, Administrators are the controllers of the site aside from the Bureaucrats like myself and Lordofmonsterisland. They can ban users and do stuff that normal members can't. So.... So have you made your decision? Administrator Time Well you will be REQUIRED to do at least 3 times a week even though 5 time would be better. If you cant be on a day make sure to leave an explanation - So I take it you do not want to be an administrator Congratulations You are now an Administrator of Godzilla.wikia.com Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 02:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) first duty as you can see a user made a lady gaga page...delete it and ban the user for however you see fit Maybe YOU can help me Hi, I'm Godzillabrawler. You are an admin here right? I think you are. Oh wait, yah you are. SWEET! Troycool is my bud on this wiki, but lately, he hasn't been messaging me when I ask him questions. So I come to you. Do you know if the guy who odes G Neo do requests from people? I have a batch of fan characters and I want him to draw one. Troycool isnt helping me now so I need YOUR help. I'm guessing you're confued? That makes TWO of us. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 19:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info. What user is the G-Neo dude? I need to ask him if he does fanzilla monster requests? And don't think you're not a good admin, I probably couldn't do HALF as good if I were one. On a weird side note, I offically consider you one of my friends on this site (weird because my only firends are admins, with the exception of Jdudegojira/Pikmaster94). Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 22:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude I gave you a job and I expect you to do it -_- . AGAIN, Delete the Lady Gaga Page and ban the user for however long you see fit. All right dude? Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 01:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Hold! STOP! Put my G-Neo quest on hold. Delete that Godforsaken Laddie GaGa page and something you did't see: CATEGORIES. That dude added so many categories that were NOT for this site. I can't mention one of them on the public domain without getting harassed. Just look at your home page and see the edits and categories he made. Then you will understand. So please put my Godzilla Neo quest on hold; write it down somewhere and do the administrator job first and THEN help me. Work before play. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 12:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) well did you do it? Figure it out if you didn't. You need to learn Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 03:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Stop Now... PLEASE? Its me. I think I want my G Neo quest to end. In my gut something says that I'll regret it. So for now I'll just let people draw my kaiju if they WANT. I know very few people will but I can hope. See ya. P.S. Do you own Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii? I was going to come up with an idea for a Super Mario Galaxy D.I.Y. game. Message me about it if you wanna, but if you read my message to Troycool labeled "And There Was Silence", you'll understand. Peac Out Homies. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 23:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok So you deleted it...how long did you ban the user for? Troycool 14:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC)